


Christmas Album

by Kold



Category: No Fandom, Original - Fandom, Personal - Fandom, Rated as Mature for the fourth chapter
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Poetry corner holiday addition





	1. Elf On The Shelf

Green  
Elf on the shelf  
Sitting on the fireplace  
All by himself  
But when nothing moves  
I turn off the lights  
They go back on  
Seems he ran and hide  
A green elf  
On the shelf

He is soft and filled with cotton  
Got not a single bone in him  
He would need to drag  
Across the floor on hand  
Would've knocked over the snowman  
I think I'd be arrested  
If I told them a ghost possessed it  
Nobody is home but me  
Then what's that sound that sounds like feet?

Green elf  
On the shelf  
Please can you tell  
All the snow  
All went to melt  
Yet at night I feel  
Your skin of felt  
I'll put you on sale  
And you'll go away  
My elf  
Elf on a shelf


	2. Grieve (Blue Christmas)

So blue  
Yeah...blue  
Might move  
Nah, soon

I'll have a blue Christmas  
Without you  
I'll have a blue, blue, blue,  
I have nothing else to do  
There's nothing else to do

Oh, leave  
Leave me to grieve  
I know it's Christmas Eve  
But it's not that easy

Oh, oh,  
There's nothing else to do  
No, no, nowhere to go  
I can't go  
Back to you

Oh, leave  
Leave me to grieve  
I know it's Christmas Eve  
But it's not that easy  
Everyone's over it but me

I hate it here  
I hate it here  
I hate it here  
I hate it here  
There's nowhere else to go


	3. Songs About Jesus

It felt the cold  
Now it's waiting to sleep  
Why'd you have to gut him  
Like a sheep  
It's in the bed  
Of our hearts and heads  
The babylon are our bygones  
Verbatim everything that was said  
we're happy and we're good  
Let's wipe off all the soot  
From our forehead to the neck  
All we need, all we need  
All we need  
Is rest

The Noel is ready to sing  
The reasons why we're saying grace  
Let us pray, everyday  
That we're grateful we even get to taste

The Noel starts  
The angels are ready to sleep  
I'll take the wool  
out of the nativity  
It lives in me, it lives in you  
I want to look  
even though I try not to  
We're happy, and we're good  
Nobody gives a care  
About what they took  
All we want is  
All I want is  
All I want is  
. . .


	4. Slutty Rudolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For mature audiences)

When I got to the stable  
I left unable  
To fly anywhere  
Did too much anal  
So I rest in the rec room  
The bucks all left soon  
But one stayed waiting  
I got a little careless  
And let Blitzen take me

Oh what will I tell Santa  
When I fail  
To aid him with his mail  
Can't fly and run with this bum  
I'll just tell him those Reindeer Games  
Got me stale

Donner dommed me  
Cupid seduced me  
I mean that literally  
But when I hooked up with Vixen  
I tagged him with Blitzen  
That little bitch is such a bottom  
He shaves his antlers  
I sucked off Comet  
He blew like a rocket  
So that's why you're called 'Dasher'  
Not much of a laster  
Come on Prancer  
Let's see make it a stander 

Oh what will I tell Santa  
When I fail  
To aid him with his mail  
Can't fly and run with this bum  
I'll just tell him those Reindeer Games  
Got me stale


	5. The Christmas List

Is it really a wonderful life  
Do dreams come true  
Will I be that wonderful guy  
To you 

This is the Christmas List  
I never wrote to you  
This is the Christmas List  
I'd never sent to you  
When I am young  
When I have aged  
I'll still be the same  
A disappointing gift for you

The snow covers the earth  
And heaven looks like  
A place on Earth

Miracles hate me and you  
I can't pretend  
I can't ignore  
Will I be ignored

This is the Christmas List  
I never wrote to you  
This is the Christmas List  
I'd never sent to you  
When I am young  
When I have aged  
I'll still be the same  
A disappointing gift for you


	6. Pray

Can I give you what you're  
Praying for  
Can I give what I need to give  
Can I worship you  
Can I worship you  
Can I worship the floor  
Underneath you all  
Can I heal your stigmata  
Wrap gauze around a severed limb  
Can I ever win  
Are you being coy  
Do you need some alone time  
Can I please give you  
What you were praying for

You've taken off the blindfold  
You're standing as a lost cause  
Took it off too soon  
This is more painful than a crown of thorns

I don't need you to pray  
We reached an impasse  
I don't need you to pray  
I don't need you to pray  
Just please don't say you don't believe 

Do you, do you see  
Do you see all that I've made for you  
Do you care

And I think it's fine  
How fast you've grown  
I don't mind it's just that  
I wish you didn't think  
You were too old for me  
Can I worship you  
Can I worship you  
Can I wish you well

You've taken off the blindfold  
You're standing as a lost cause  
Took it off too soon  
This is more painful than a crown of thorns

You took off the blindfold  
Now what do you see  
We've reached an impasse  
Do you see all that I've given you  
Do you, do you 

Do you see me anymore?


	7. Gledileg Jól

Our pabbi  
put the last gift under the tree  
And I cross my fingers  
But pabbi decided to give me  
CDs by that Bjork singer  
Oh no, it's the Yule Cat  
Go away

Gledileg Jól  
Yule Cat  
Gledileg Jól  
Yule Cat  
Merry Christmas from the North  
Oh no, oh yeah

Our pabbi  
Put the last gift under the tree  
And I didn't get no garb  
But pabbi elska decided to give me  
Sheep head and lard 

Gledileg Jól  
Yule Cat  
Gledileg Jól  
Yule Cat  
Merry Christmas from the North  
Oh no, oh yeah


	8. Tears Of The Year

I took the posters off my wall  
I sat in silence the whole day  
I know the light in our eyes gets smaller  
I know it's impossible to run away

No, you're not alone  
The world  
Weeps for all

The tears of the year  
Make our love more clear  
The world will cry on you  
The world weeps  
because of you

The news spread all on our memos  
Strangers prayed for you to thrive  
I know how that can mean so little  
I'm just so tired of saying goodbye

The tears of the year  
Make our love more clear  
The world will cry on you  
The world weeps  
because of you


	9. Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus track(s)!

Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker 

My efforts didn't suffice  
But the night is still young   
Now, my seven-crowned son  
Your time has come

Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker 

My efforts didn't suffice  
But the night is still young   
Now, my seven-crowned son  
Your time has come

Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker   
Nutcracker 

My efforts didn't suffice  
But the night is still young   
Now, my seven-crowned son  
Your time   
has only just   
Begun


End file.
